Kickstarts
by To Be BrokeNCYDE
Summary: Hinata knew a lot of things. A transfer to a new school, full of creatures like her is the least of her worries. With many enemies after her, she does what's in her nature: fight. Sasuhina NejiTen ShikaTema KibaIno LeeSaku, pregnant, AU, OOC, OC
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I did name this fic after the amazing, super fantastic, and jizz-worthy song 'Kickstart' by Example. I like the remix by Bar9 a LOT. Better, hence the title. :)Haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other for of the anime and manga. I do, however, own a wide imagination which you will see in the upcoming chapters.

They will be speaking different languages. But, I am too lazy to do translations so, the different languages will be in bold and I will tell you what they're speaking. I was thinking maybe Spanish? Or Hawaiian (Since I am Hawaiian and that would be very easy for me)?

* * *

><p><em>.:Kickstarts:.<em>

Have you ever wanted to punch something so badly, you didn't stop to think about the consequences?

"I'd tap her _so_ hard."

Good Mother of Jesus, he wouldn't shut the fuck up. Best friends or not, Sasuke Uchiha couldn't handle it when anyone talked about _her_ like that. Unfortunately for his blond childhood friend, he hadn't noticed the deadly aura surrounding Konoha's basketball captain. If Naruto didn't shut his mouth...

"Ho-ly shit. Look at her rack! What I wouldn't do to be that shirt right now..."

Then again, if Sasuke had informed his best friend of his interest (more like borderline obsession) with the female Hyuuga captain, he wouldn't be plotting his demise. "Naruto," He seethed through pearly, clenched teeth.

But, even if, the knuckle-head continued his taunting. "Hinata-chan is so sexy. I'd love to just fuc-"

However, poor Naruto didn't get to finish his sentences, for a fist connected with his jaw, promptly cutting off any inappropriate words. Sasuke let a sly smirk on his thin pale lips as the only indication that he was, extremely, satisfied with his rather irrational decision. Unfortunately for Konoha's hottest basketball player, his cocky smirk didn't last long as his best friend returned the favor to the side of his cheek.

Soon, both athletes were rolling around on the expensive tile of the Junior Hallway trying to kick each other's ass before Headmistress Tsunade Senju, whom was also Naruto's great-aunt, pulled her nephew back and Itachi Uchiha, a senior, knocked Sasuke back into a wall. Flying insults at the younger Uchiha, the Uzumaki-Namizake heir struggled in his aunt's grasp, trying to find out the reason for his friends hostile attitude. Landing a swift kick to Naruto's side as to say "I got the last hit; I won, motherfucker", Sasuke smirked as his older (and stronger) brother literately dragged his ass to Tsunade's office.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, my boredom pretty much slapped me in the face and since I'm always on FF. Net and reading stories, I decided to put my energy to use. Then, BAM! This was created in less than 30 minutes. Might as well add another chapter fic, right? Its summer and, although I have crap to do, I'd rather waste all my time on the computer :D Lol.

So, I'm going to ask for suggestions, then. What language should be Hinata's, like, main one? Well, they speak Japanese, of course. But I like to mix it up. (That, and I read a fic where Hinata and her mother spoke fluent Spanish, and I thought that was pretty tight. Of course it was a while ago and I forgot the fic..) Anyway, tell me what you guys think! Writers love hearing your point of view!

Till the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

...

Uhm, ...Hey...o.o

* * *

><p><em>.:The Girls:.<em>

"Did you hear...?" The artificially-pink-haired girl whispered, leaning over the surrounding desks in a circle.

"Hear...what?" The only Chinese one blinked her chocolate eyes at the bright one across from her.

Sharp, dark emerald eyes zeroed in on lighter jade eyes. "Sakura," the oldest blond hissed. "Can you stop distracting us and actually study, for a change?"

Said girl, the pink haired green-eyed one, Sakura Haruno, stuck out her tongue at the senior. "_Kikuza_, I know you want to hear this gossip!" She said, her high-pitch voice oozed with a thick Japanese accent, like all of the rest of them, except the brunette, who had Chinese as her first language. "Naruto told me that there's a new girl here..."

This time, the blond junior with sparkling sapphire eyes commented, placing down her purple pen on her Algebra notebook. Ino Yamanaka knew when her best friend started gossiping; there was no stopping her unless she had no more to tell. "So?"

Skinny arms flew into the hair above their beholder in a dramatic expression of disbelief. "So? The girl is from _Nihon,_ but guess what her language is?"

"Uh..._Wakarimasen_," TenTen Fong, the brunette, rolled her eyes in mock-idiocy. "If she's from _Nihon_, as you say, then her language must be French. Isn't that obvious?" She asked, sarcastically.

Temari Sabaku, the older blond, grunted rather un-lady-like while Sakura huffed, pouting her thin lips. "I didn't mean it like that!" She tried to justify. "She speaks fluent Spanish. Her English is horrible but her Japanese is second best. So we have to talk to her in Japanese."

Ino flipped her long pony-tail behind her, sighing when she felt the thing strands fall against her back. "_That's easy._ Japanese is all of our first languages, anyway."

TenTen raised an eye brown. "Aren't Sasuke and Itachi fluent in Spanish?"

"Hm...Last time I checked, they were," Temari shrugged. "Not sure. It's been a while since I've heard them talk anything other English or Japanese." She yawned, fixing one of her four spiky-pig tails. TenTen had the urge to fix the buns on her head too.

Sakura shrugged, sighing dreamily with her thin and pale hands hooked under her chin. Soft pink locks fell around her face in from its straight cut in the back of her neck. "Don't you guys remember? Sasuke wrote a song with Itachi in Spanish. It's their second language. The dialect of love..."

Rolling her dark eyes, the Sabaku rested her than heart-shaped face on the back of her wrist. "I believe the 'Language of Love' is French, _busu_."

"Eh? _Anata wa watashi ni nani o yobu ka?_"

* * *

><p><em>Kikuza - Asshole (as an insult)<br>Wakarimasen - I have no idea (TenTen says this in a very sarcastic way.)_  
><em>Nihon - Japan...in Japanese...<em>  
><em>Busu - Ugly girl<br>Anata wa watashi ni nani o yobu ka- What did you call me? (I'm translating this all online...So, it's probably not right.)_


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is just Hinata's intro...I'm very sick, so everything will seem all scattered. Ignore that, Just my fingers following my mind.

Enjoy._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.:Her:.<em>

_Hinata's POV_

When I was about five years old...

Or maybe I was six?

Probably five.

Anyway, when I was around that general age range, Hiashi, my father, and Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha's father, decided to hold a secret meeting. At that meeting, the two very powerful and influential men in the world agreed on certain circumstances, and also wrote a contract, which was pretty much a peace tready between the two families. This "contract" tied me, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha in-

"Hey, Hyuuga-san, you alright?"

Looking up from my new schedule, my pearl colored eyes landed on the chest of an old family friend, Shino Aburame. The Aburame family was by far one of my farther's favorite friends. Shino's father, Shibi, went to school with my father. My mother, Hitomi Hyuuga was best friends with Shibi Aburame's wife, Sayoka Aburame. Not only did they have very close ties, but the Aburame have helped my father out of binds when he was getting his business up and running. They were a family full of Entomologist and work in other branches of Zoology. Father always said to keep Aburame-san on my good side, he is very smart and extremely trustworthy.

Me and Shino grew up together, thanks to our fathers. He was the serious, quiet and strong one. I was the small, soft-spoken wide-eyed and curious one that would always wind up in trouble because of Kiba Inuzuka, our other childhood friend.

My eyes traveled to his face, or what I could see of it. I never got why Shino always liked to hide his face. Even his father took off his coat that hid below his nose from time to time. Sayoka-san once told me that sensitive skin and eyes was hereditary in the Aburame clan, especially the males until they turn twenty. It was some mystery they could not find out, so I did not question it there after. He looked more like his mother than his father, but both males had hard jaw-lines, high cheek bones and were very tall with broad shoulders. But Shino had light, auburn hair and warm, hazel eyes while his skin was just a bit darker than my milky-white complexion.

Then again, I was a vampire and he was a vampire-human shifter.

I smiled, white teeth reflecting in Shino's black shades. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just overwhelmed with all of this, that's all..."

He nodded, in understanding I hope, "It is a lot different from homeschooling. But Kiba and I will help you along the way and our friends are very anxious to meet you. Neji has not been able to stop talking about you to his girlfriend, Tenten."

I couldn't help but smile a lot wider. Niisan was...the same. Oh how I missed him. I haven't seen him since the Fourth Of July, the last time our family got together in our mansion. His father, Hizashi Hyuuga was my father's identical twin brother. I love my uncle, he's like a big brother to me, just as Neji-Niisan is. Matoko-san, Hizashi-Occhan's wife, was a very happy and bubbly woman, different to her husband and son.

"Where are they?" I asked, as he began walking, leading us through the slightly populated hallways. There was some commotion a hall away from us, around the corner where we were about to turn.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are usually right here-" Shino was able to continue his sentence, because just as we turned that corner, we were greeted by two struggling figures rolling around on the tile floor. One had bright blond hair and rather girlish blue eyes but a very mature, tan face. The other was, without a doubt, Sasuke Uchiha; midnight black hair, deep blue-black eyes and a healthy pale. He was darker than the normal vampire, but his teeth were just as straight and sharp as mine.

The crowd around them was pretty thick, except where Shino and I came from, where there was a gap. The two were just beating each other until a loud blond woman with large...err...and dark green eyes who I identified as the Headmistress and Itachi Uchiha pushed through the crowd of video-taping teens. The Headmistress locked her arms around the blond's neck while Itachi pretty much shoved his brother into the wall behind him. But not without a good kick to the blond's side as Sasuke was dragged away by his brother.

All I could do was stare at Sasuke. He looked back at me then, looked directly in my eyes and held the stare until Itachi pushed him in his shoulder and caused a hissed to pass his thin lips. Itachi growled at the younger, which caused said siblings to turn his face away.

"Seems you came on a very interesting day."


End file.
